Return to Suwa
by koishii-girl
Summary: Kurogane and Yuui Fai  return to Suwa after their travels are ended. If Kurogane is to restore Suwa and rule over it as the new lord, what will Yuui do? Fluff, or Light slash. Written in 2008 before the manga ended.


**Note - I wrote this back in 2008 and am too lazy to edit it, which is why it does not reflect the actual ending of the manga. Sorry about its inaccuracy. I just hope it's cute enough to satisfy some people.**

DISCLAIMER - Tsubasa is not mine. How sad.

* * *

><p>The dark-haired ninja and his blonde companion stood on top of the hill, looking down on the country below. The sun hung low in the sky, spreading its golden glow over the hills. The wind gusted strongly, sending the blonde's long, messy hair into a frenzied dance. With their horses on either side of them, they looked down the hill, anticipating what lay ahead.<p>

Yuui, the blonde man, sighed happily. "So this is Suwa. he said happily. "I can hardly believe we're here."

Kurogane, the ninja nodded, but said nothing.

Yuui looked at him sideways. "Good to be home, Kuro-sama?"

"I'm not home yet." the ninja said quietly.

Yuui nodded in agreement, and said, "That's true. Suwa starts at the bottom of the hill, so we're not really there yet. But we're close enough, no?"

Kurogane just grunted.

Yuui looked at him directly, frowning. "Are you ok, Kurorin?", he asked.

Kurogane closed his eyes and hung his head sullenly. " 'M fine." he grunted.

"Nervous?" inquired Yuui.

Kurogane shrugged. "A bit.", he admitted quietly.

"Oh." said Yuui.

The two men looked down the hill in silence for a few more minutes, unsure of what to say. Then Yuui broke the silence, saying, "It's a pity."

Kurogane opened his eyes and looked at Yuui. "What's a pity?", he asked.

Yuui smiled sadly. "It's all over.", he murmured. "It's in the past now."

Kurogane frowned. "Talk sense. What's over? " he asked.

Yuui sighed again. "The adventure, Kuro-sama, the adventure." He smiled at Kurogane and explained patiently. "As soon as we get to the bottom of this hill, we'll be in Suwa, right? From then on, our lives will be the same forever. You'll take your place as Lord again, and I... well... I'll find something to do, and then we'll just go on living together until our lives run out. So the adventure ends here. All those things that happened are in the past now, the good things and the bad things alike. They've become history forever." Yuui frowned thoughtfully. "You know, Kuro-puu, there's something there we didn't think about.", he observed. "What am I going to do while you're out doing your lordly buisness?"

Kurogane exhaled slowly. "Well, maybe you didn't think about it, but I did.", he said.

Yuui's eyes widened, as did his smile. "Kuro-myu thought of stuff for me to do?", he said incredulously. "Tell me!"

Kurogane looked away, embarrassed. "I dunno.", he started. "Until the new miko arrives I'm gonna be pretty busy keeping monsters out of Suwa. You could come along for that. And we're gonna need someone to look after the kids anyway, so if you do that, we don't have to pay a nanny."  
>Yuui looked at Kurogane sharply. "What kids?"<p>

Kurogane rolled his eyes. "As Lord of Suwa, I've got to provide an heir for my throne, or whatever it's called. Anyway, I figured I'd adopt some kid with talent for the sword and good brains in his head."  
>Yuui frowned. "Adopt? So you're not going to marry"<p>

Kurogane looked straight at Yuui. "What would I want to get married for? I've got you, haven't I?"

Yuui's eyes turned as round as saucers. "Kuro-sama!" he exclaimed. Then his eyes softened. "Kuro-sama..."

Before Kurogane could do anything, Yuui leaned forwards and pressed his lips against Kurogane's quickly. Then he grabbed the halter of his horse and set off at a fast pace down the hill. "come on, Kuro-tan, let's get to Suwa fast!", he called over his shoulder.

Kurogane blinked and tried to suppress the heat rushing to his face. "You bastard!", he yelled angrily down the hill. "Next time you kiss me without warning, I'll rip your ass off!"

"Don't be so cute then!" Yuui yelled back. "And I'd like to see you try to rip my ass off!"

Kurogane grinned, in spite of himself. "Just you wait." he growled. "Just you wait."

And he grabbed his horse, and followed Yuui on to the next adventure.


End file.
